Cell Mates
"Cell Mates" is the twenty-eighth episode of Season 3 of Team Four Star's DragonBall Z Abridged and is the fifty-eighth episode overall. It was first uploaded to YouTube on May 12, 2017. Tagline Goku fights against Cell after Mr. Satan is out. Throughout the fight, the abilities of the fires such as blasts and aura's statements are given by Mr. Satan, and his fans are believing him every time. Summary Jimmy Firecracker regretfully announces that Mr. Satan is dead after that defeat, causing the public to riot. However, Satan is revealed to be alive (believing Cell put magnets under the ring to mess with the iron in his system) much to Vegeta's annoyance. Even Tien agrees with hoping that Mr. Satan was dead, as the guy is a buffoon in their way. Goku decides it's his turn to fight Cell, and steps in. While Cell notes that it's a little fast for Goku to fight first, he does agree to fight him now. The two power-up in front of each other, and make banter before fighting. They both seem evenly matched, but Goku manages to outsmart him with an After-Image combo. He knocks Cell out, which made Yamcha think Goku has won, but Cell manages to float in the last minute to avoid a ring out which Yamcha realizes he has forgotten that they can fly, prompting Krillin to point it out. Yamcha has little hope and asks if it's wrong, making Tien tell him that his most admirable quality is having any kind of hope in his life. Yamcha thanks him, but Cell tells him "for the love of God, don't thank him". Cell asks if Goku would be satisfied with a ring out, and Goku replies that he would be as it was how he beat Piccolo, Tien, and Chi-Chi in the 23rd Martial Arts Tournament (and then proceeds to unknowingly get labeled as a wife beater due to his comments). Cell decides to make it interesting and uses the Multi-Form Technique to create three copies. The four Cells attack, but Goku is able to keep up and knocks the four back into one Cell. Goku then taunts Cell that he won't be able to defeat him with copied attacks (even though his friends call out Goku for copying their attacks) and Cell fires a Kamehameha at Goku. Goku manages to teleport out of the blast radius, however, and kicks Cell in the head. In the stinger, Krillin wonders where their beams go when launched in space, and Gohan predicts that a contained blast should last long enough until it hits something. 1000 years later, the planet of Arlia has finally repopulated and reborn... until Cell's Kamehameha destroys it again. Cast and Crew * MasakoX – Goku, Gohan * Lanipator – Krillin, Vegeta, Piccolo * Takahata101 – Cell, Arlian King * KaiserNeko – Trunks * Ganxingba – Tenshinhan * Antfish – Mr. Satan * Hnilmik – Chichi * Faulerro – Yamcha * GrantBTW - Guy In Crowd Featuring * Xander Mobus as Jimmy Firecracker * KaiShiden as Larry the Camerman Running Gags * Mr. Satan's unbelievable statements on the Z-Fighter's abilities. * Gohan is labeled a "Nerd" again. * Cell's hatred on Tien. * Tien and Vegeta's arguments. * Cell's sexual innuendos. CallBacks * Apparently, Goku and even Piccolo can't remember how to pronounce the Makankosapo from And They All Lived Happily Ever... Oh.... ** Interestingly, Nail and Kami can pronounce it, but that might be a reference to Cell Service. ** In addition, three of the Perfect Cells were able to call out the name of the technique ("Ma" "Kanko" "Sa"), while the fourth ends with "Cannon" * Arlia was a planet Vegeta destroyed in "Vegeta: Kills Bugs Dead". * Cell makes a burn on Trunks based on the events of My Body Is A Temple'O'Trunks. * Mr. Satan mentions a stuntman from a movie called "Skygina 2". This movie is most likely a sequel to "Skygina", Krillin's movie screenplay in the Dead Zone movie. * Cell breaks the fourth wall by humming "We Are Number One" when he fights Goku after using Multi Form; he also broke it in The "Perfect" Guy when he hummed "Perfect Cell theme" as he was going to absorb Android 18. Trivia *Before this episode was released on Youtube, it was premiered live on Twitch Tv at 6pm Central time. The first airing had lip sync problems, but they were able to fix it in time when they caught it. *As a continuity error with the previous episode, Piza, Piroshki, and Caroni can be seen in the background during the fight. *The music during Cell's multi-form fight is an instrumental version of "We Are Number One", from the Icelandic children's television series LazyTown;'' At the time of the episode's production, the song had become a highly popular internet meme. At one point Cell can also be heard humming the "We Are Number One" riff of it. *If you listen closely, you can hear Cell quote a line from the ''Barenaked Ladies single "One Week". *The song that plays when the crowd riots is from Powerman 5000 - "When Worlds Collide". **The scenes were recycled from the "King Piccolo Saga" of the original DragonBall series. *In some of the dialogue, it's pointed out that none of Goku's moves are original and that he stole them from others. However, that's only half true. Even though Goku did indeed copy Master Roshi's Kamehameha, Tenshinhan's Solar Flare, and Krillin's Kienzan, he only learned the Instant Transmission from eating sick Yardats, and he was properly taught the Kaio-Ken and the Spirit Bomb by King Kai. Category:DragonBall Z Abridged Category:Cell Saga Category:DBZA Season 3 Category:2017